fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Geraakt door Bliksem: Het doel (4)
center|link=Geraakt door Bliksem: Overzicht|Overzicht thumb|left Zeneth opende de deur hardhandig. Een man zat achter zijn bureau te werken. "Wat nu weer?" zuchtte de man die niet eens opkeek van zijn werk. Zeneth richtte zijn pistool op zijn slachtoffer en zette die op scherp. Het klikje zorgde ervoor dat de man verschrikt opkeek en Zeneth zag. De man keek hem met doodsangst aan, waarna Zeneth schoot. De kogel ging door het hoofd heen. Tamyra en Dalon waren net aangekomen. "Nu de kluis nog" zei Zeneth en smeet een schilderij van de muur. Met een simpele beweging over het paneel, opende Zeneth daarna de kluis. Tamyra had haar lege tas afgedaan en die aan Zeneth gegeven. "Maak jezelf eens nuttig, Dandelion. Vul de rugzak maar" beval Zeneth en gooide de tas naar Dalon. Hij reageerde sikkeneurig, maar deed wat hem gevraagd werd. Zeneth schoof de stoel met daarin de dode man opzij en boog zich over de laptop. "Volgens mij staat hier alles op wat we nodig hebben" zei Zeneth bedenkelijk. "Zo te zien wel" antwoordde Tamyra die naast Zeneth stond en enkele bestanden bekeek. "Zo goed?" vroeg Dalon die niks meer van waarde in de tas kreeg. Zeneth liep naar de kluis en keek erin. Hij haalde nog wat dure sieraden eruit en stopte die in zijn zak. Een oorverdovend alarm vulde het gehele gebouw. Rode lampen begonnen te flikkeren en zorgden voor een paniekerige sfeer. "Oké, we gaan" zei Zeneth en drukte op een knopje onder het bureau. De wandkast die naast de kluis stond. Een doorgang verscheen achter de plek waar de boekenkast eerst stond. Zeneth ging eerst door de geheime gang, gevolgd door Tamyra en Dalon, die de zware tas meesleurde. Steunend en kreunend liet Dalon merken dat hij het niet eens was met de taak verdeling. Zeneth liep daadkrachtig door en kwam bij een T-splitsing uit. Hij hield zijn pistool links en rechts gericht en schoot enkele kogels af. Zeneth besloot naar links te gaan. "Niet iedereen doodschieten. We moeten ook wat gewonden overlaten" zei Tamyra die langs de dode lichamen liep. "Staan blijven!" schreeuwde iemand achter hen. Dalon was blij dat hij de hoek nog niet om was. Tamyra trok razend snel haar pistool en schoot de bewaker in zijn schouder en daarna in zijn been. "Jij mag zorgen voor de gewonden" glimlachte Zeneth en liep verder. "Jongens. Wacht nou even" hijgde Dalon terwijl hij tegen de muur leunde. "Je wilde toch blijven leven? Dan is het verstandig om te vechten voor je leven. Als je het hier opgeeft, ga je dood" zei Zeneth toen hij zich naar Dalon richtte. "Oké, nieuw plan. Geef me die tas, Dalon" zei Zeneth en stak zijn hand uit. Tamyra schoot nog op een paar bewakers die van links kwamen. Zeneth nam de tas op zijn rug en schoot naar rechts. "Tamyra neem Dalon mee en ga naar de parkeerplaats. Ga een verdieping lager met de trap en dan moet je rechts door de klapdeur. Daarna rechtdoor en dan ga je via de noodtrap buiten naar de begane grond en zo naar de parkeerplaats. Begrepen?" gaf Zeneth instructies. Tamyra twijfelde over de nieuwe aanpassing, maar Dalon hield ze te veel op. Ze knikte en ondersteunde Dalon terwijl ze de linker gang kozen. Tamyra pakte het pistool van Dalon uit zijn broek en gaf die nog aan Zeneth. Hij nam het wapen aan en ging de andere kant op. thumb|left"Kom op Dalon, beetje tempo" zei Tamyra terwijl ze zo snel mogelijk bij de trap probeerde te komen. "Ik doe mijn best hoor" zeurde Dalon en probeerde de pijn in zijn enkel te vergeten. De trap af ging makkelijker dan de trap op, dacht Dalon. Hij hield zich vast aan de reling en liet zich een beetje glijden aan de rand van de trap. Ze kwamen eindelijk bij de klapdeuren en gingen naar binnen. Het was een warme vochtige ruimte. Tamyra kon een zwembad twee verdiepingen onder haar zien liggen. Ze stonden op het duikplatform. Tamyra kon makkelijk met de laddertrap naar beneden, maar voor Dalon zou dat te veel zijn. Tamyra kreeg een idee. Ze duwde Dalon vooruit. "Hé, niet zo ruw. Wat ga je doen?" stribbelde Dalon tegen. Tamyra bleef aanduwen. "Houd je adem in" zei ze en duwde Dalon van de duikplank af. Ze draaide zich om en gleed naar beneden via de trap. Dalon was ondertussen al onder water gekomen. Het was allemaal Zeneth's domme plan, dacht hij toen hij weer boven water kwam en adem haalde. Daarom moest hij die zware tas afgeven, dacht hij bij zichzelf. Dalon zwom naar de kant en Tamyra hees hem omhoog. "Hier is ook een noodtrap, we pakken die wel" dacht Tamyra hardop. "Wat! Je wilt naar buiten?" vroeg Dalon geschokt. Tamyra tikte een raam in. "Ik ben zeiknat en buiten is het min drie!" protesteerde Dalon hevig. Enkele bewakers stormde het zwembad binnen. Tamyra schoot terwijl Dalon met zijn handen op zijn hoofd dekking zocht buiten. "Ga via de trap, Dalon" beval Tamyra, die de bewakers op afstand hield. Dalon deed wat hem gevraagd werd, maar voelde de ijzige kou om hen heenslaan. Het water droop van het af en maakte de trap glad. Dalon gleed uit toen hij een trede naar beneden wilde gaan. Met veel stoten ging hij de wenteltrap naar beneden. Hij probeerde zich nog ergens aan vast te houden, maar zijn vingers hadden geen grip. Tamyra liep ook nu via de trap naar beneden, zij hield zich wel goed vast. Ze haalde Dalon in en pakte zijn arm zodat hij niet verder viel. "Nog een paar verdiepingen" glimlachte ze. Dalon stond op en gleed weer bijna uit. center|link=Geraakt door Bliksem: Overzicht|Overzicht Categorie:Geraakt door Bliksem Categorie:Geraakt door Bliksem: hoofdstukken Categorie:Zefred